Prisoners
by Skibur
Summary: Alors que Baelfire a sauvé la famille Darling en partant avec l'ombre, Wendy et ses frères décident de le sauver à leur tour et entreprennent un voyage à Neverland pour le retrouver. Mais à peine arrivés, ils doivent faire face aux multiples dangers de cette île et surtout, à son détenteur : Peter Pan. [cette histoire ne prend pas en compte les évènements flash-back du 3x08].
1. Chapter 1

« Oh toi ! Réveille-toi ! »

Wendy ouvrit les yeux. La première chose qu'elle vit fut ce magnifique ciel étoilé, qui était toujours plus beau ici. Ici, c'était à Neverland. Elle reconnut l'endroit en à peine quelques secondes, juste le temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour sortir un peu de son sommeil. Elle y était donc, ils avaient réussi... elle et ses frères avaient tenté de revenir sur l'île, pour retrouver Baelfire. Il s'était sacrifié pour les sauver, il était hors de question qu'ils l'oublient, ils devaient le sauver à leur tour. Ils avaient donc fait venir l'ombre, et tous les trois s'étaient mis en route pour cette île pleine de surprises... Ensuite rien, Wendy avait beau essayer de se rappeler, c'était le trou noir.

Elle se releva un peu, mais quelqu'un lui prit le bras et la fit se mettre debout de force. Elle se frotta les yeux et regarda autour d'elle. Au milieu de cette jungle, il y avait une quinzaine de garçons la regardant, salement vêtus et tenant des bâtons, certains pointés vers elle. Wendy ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, comment cet endroit qui lui avait parut si magique et féérique s'était transformé en ce lieu sombre et terrifiant.

« Où... où sont mes frères ? » demanda-t-elle la voix tremblante.

« Pas ici en tout cas » répondit une autre voix plus loin.

Les garçons devant Wendy s'écartèrent tous, pour laisser voir un autre garçon que la jeune fille reconnut immédiatement.

« Tu es... Peter Pan » souffla-t-elle.

Il se contenta de sourire pour toute réponse. Il s'approcha et tourna autour d'elle en la dévisageant.

« Je croyais avoir été clair... je ne veux pas de toi ici », déclara-t-il.

« Je sais mais... il fallait que je revienne. Baelfire... »

« N'est pas ici » finit Pan d'un ton glacial.

Wendy se faisait petite, intimidée par ce garçon étrange. Si Baelfire n'était pas là, alors ils avaient fait tout ça pour rien. Mais Pan pouvait aussi mentir... pour le moment, ce n'était pas ce qui la préoccupait. Elle reprit son sang-froid, ce n'était pas son genre d'être une pauvre petite fille effrayée.

« Où sont mes frères ? » demanda-t-elle de nouveau, plus sûre d'elle.

Pan s'arrêta, se posta juste devant elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux, d'un regard à faire froid dans le dos.

« Avant de t'inquiéter pour eux, tu ferais mieux de t'inquiéter pour toi ».

Wendy déglutit. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air de plaisanter... qu'allait-il lui arriver ? Pan était dangereux, tout comme son ombre. Elle avait finit par le savoir, aux dépends de Baelfire... cette fois, elle avait envie de pleurer, mais ne voulait pas paraître faible, encore moins devant lui. Il resta encore quelques secondes là, à la regarder, avant de se retourner vers les garçons. Il leur fit un signe de main avant de disparaître. Ceux-ci se dirigèrent aussitôt vers Wendy.

« Qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

Elle reculait lentement, voulait s'enfuir, mais impossible : elle était encerclée. Ils la tinrent par les bras, et celle-ci avait beau hurler et se débattre, rien n'y fit. A peine plus loin se trouvait une cage en bois, l'un des garçons l'ouvrit, et les autres la poussèrent dedans. Elle frappa les parois, ne cessa pas de crier à l'aide, mais à quoi bon ? Personne sur cette île maudite ne viendrait l'aider, tous étaient sous le commandement de Pan. Soudain, elle sentit la cage se soulever. Celle-ci étant trouée par endroits, Wendy put regarder ce qui se passait, même avec pour seule lumière celle de la lune et des torches des garçons en bas. Ceux-ci faisaient monter la cage... pour l'amener au même niveau que deux autres. Wendy conclut rapidement qu'il s'agissait de John et Michael, et tenta de les appeler, mais aucun d'eux ne répondit.

« Tu peux faire ça toute la nuit si ça te chante », lui lança un des garçons, « mais tes frères ont été endormis, et ne sont pas prêt de te répondre ».

Wendy ferma les yeux, et ne put empêcher quelques larmes de couler. Elle s'assit au fond de sa cage étroite et attendit. Qu'avait-elle d'autre à faire ? Elle ne tentait plus de se débattre, ou de hurler, c'était inutile. Elle put encore quelques secondes entendre les garçons rire en s'éloignant. Puis vint le calme complet.

Elle leva la tête, et perçut le ciel à travers les trous de la cage. Ce fameux ciel, ces étoiles merveilleuses que l'on ne trouvait nulle part ailleurs... tout lui avait paru tellement plus beau, plus brillant, plus incroyable et plus amusant ici dans ses rêves. Quant à Peter Pan, il avait semblé être le plus formidable garçon qu'elle ait rencontré. Maintenant, elle avait l'impression d'avoir atterri dans un tout autre endroit. En réalité, la seule chose qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir changé, c'était ce ciel.


	2. Chapter 2

Wendy avait réussi à dormir un peu dans sa cage, la fatigue ayant été plus grande que l'inquiétude. Mais elle s'était réveillée assez tôt pour pouvoir admirer le lever du soleil de Neverland. Alors qu'elle continuait de contempler l'île, perdue dans ses pensées, une voix vint percer le silence.

« Wendy ? C'est toi ? »

Elle reconnut immédiatement de qui il s'agissait : Michael. Elle se colla contre la paroi de sa cage du côté de celle de son petit frère, mais avait du mal à bien le voir à travers les trous des deux cages.

« Michael ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Le garçon se mit à paniquer, et lui répondit la voix tremblante, bégayant :

« Oui, je vais bien. On pensait que quelque chose de terrible t'était arrivé ! Quand on a atterri sur l'île... les garçons perdus nous ont emmenés, on a vu l'ombre qui te portait au loin et... »

« Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter Michael. Je suis là maintenant, et je vais vous sortir de là toi et John. ».

Elle s'était voulue rassurante, et avait été assez convaincante pour que son frère y croit. En réalité, elle n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont ils pourraient s'évader, que ce soit des cages ou de l'île elle-même. Mais Wendy gardait espoir. Il fallait qu'ils sortent, qui plus est, leurs parents devaient être morts d'inquiétude... alors qu'elle était retombée dans ses pensées, des bruits de pas l'interrompirent. Elle regarda en bas et vit deux garçons perdus. L'un deux défit la corde qui maintenait la cage de Wendy en l'air, et la fit descendre. Une fois sur le sol, l'autre l'ouvrit et fit sortir la jeune fille.

« Pourquoi vous me libérez moi, et pas mes frères ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton froid.

Les garçons se regardèrent, amusés de son incompréhension. Elle leur lança à tous les deux un regard noir, mais ils ne le virent même pas. Ils lui attachèrent les mains derrière le dos et l'obligèrent de les suivre. Ils marchèrent longtemps dans la jungle, Wendy commençait à avoir mal aux jambes, et avait soif et faim. Elle ne cessait de poser des questions et de protester, mais les garçons restaient silencieux, ce qui la fit abandonner bien vite. Enfin, ils arrivèrent au camp de Pan. Il n'étais pas très grand, et pas très aménagé : il n'y avait que quelques paniers et des couvertures trainant ici et là. Les mêmes garçons que la veille étaient là, assis sur des troncs d'arbres couchés. On détacha finalement Wendy. De toute manière, elle ne pourrait plus s'échapper ici.

Aussitôt cela fait, Peter Pan fit son entrée. Il avait toujours cet air arrogant, ce sourire satisfait, ces yeux pétillants victorieux, tout ce que Wendy ne pouvait supporter chez lui.

« Quand est-ce que nous pourrons partir moi et mes frères ? ».

Cette fois, elle n'était plus la petite fille intimidée de la veille, mais la fille forte et sûre d'elle qu'elle était d'habitude. Ce qui avait l'air de particulièrement plaire à Pan qui lança un large sourire et s'approcha tout près d'elle.

« Personne ne quitte cette île sans ma permission, c'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir » lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Wendy frissonna. Si son but était de lui faire peur, il avait réussi. Elle commençait à se dire que jamais ils ne pourraient quitter Neverland... elle eut de nouveau envie de pleurer. Mais lorsque Pan s'éloigna un peu pour la regarder droit dans les yeux avec ce sourire fier, elle ne put que se retenir. Non, elle n'allait pas paraître faible devant ce misérable et détestable garçon.

« Pourquoi nous garder ici ? Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ? » demanda-t-elle.

Pan, toujours un large sourire aux lèvres, recula vers les autres garçons. Puis il déclara en marchant de long en large :

« Tu vois ces garçons, Wendy ? Ce sont des garçons perdus. Ils sont ici parce que leurs parents ne voulaient pas d'eux. Ils étaient seuls, abandonnés. Ils savent ce dont les adultes sont capables... ils savent que ce sont des menteurs, des tricheurs, qu'ils ne sont pas dignes de confiance ! ».

Les garçons approuvèrent par des signes de tête, et certains même l'acclamaient.

« Pour autant... c'est regrettable à dire, mais ces garçons ont de toute évidence... besoin d'une mère. ».

En disant cela, il lançait des regards étranges à certains garçons en particulier et ceux-ci semblaient gênés. Néanmoins, Wendy ne posa pas de questions à ce sujet, ce n'était pas ce qui la préoccupait le plus.

« En quoi cela me concerne ? ».

« Ça te concerne Wendy, parce que cette mère... ne peut pas être une adulte. Pour toutes ces raisons, et parce que les adultes n'ont de toute façon pas leur place à Neverland. », répondit Pan. « Ce sera donc toi ».

Wendy écarquilla les yeux. Elle, être la mère de tous ces garçons ? C'était inconcevable. Sa propre mère l'attendait à Londres, elle ne pouvait pas rester ici. Et de toute manière, jamais elle ne voudrait être la mère de ces stupides garçons qui n'avaient cessé de se moquer d'elle depuis son arrivée.

« Et pourquoi je devrais faire ce que tu me demandes ? ».

Pan s'arrêta de marcher et regarda Wendy.

« Parce que j'ai un moyen de pression. Deux, en réalité. Chacun se trouvant dans des cages en ce moment même... ».

John et Michael, évidemment. Il allait se servir d'eux pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait d'elle... et dans ce cas, elle n'avait pas d'autre option que d'obéir. Ses espoirs de quitter l'île disparaissaient peu à peu. Elle baissa la tête, et quand elle la leva de nouveau, Pan était juste en face d'elle. Il prit une de ses mèches de cheveux entre ses doigts et joua avec.

« Ne sois pas triste Wendy... », lui dit-il avant de lâcher sa mèche et poser ses mains sur ses épaules. « Ça promet d'être amusant. ».


	3. Chapter 3

Wendy avait passé toute la journée avec les garçons perdus, à les suivre et les regarder s'amuser. Elle avait bien l'intention de ne pas être agréable du tout, ne cessant de lancer des regards glacials à Pan et aux autres, à pousser de longs soupirs et à se plaindre, mais tous l'ignoraient. Elle commençait vraiment à se demander pourquoi Pan la voulait avec eux, elle était totalement inutile. La seule fois où on daigna seulement la regarder, c'est lorsque l'un des garçons lui apporta à manger et à boire. Elle en avait déjà assez d'être ici, surtout en sachant que ses frères étaient seuls dans des cages et sa famille à Londres, les attendant.

Le soir venu, ils rentrèrent tous au camp, qui avait par ailleurs changé d'endroit. Toute la journée, les garçons avaient joué dans d'autres coins de la jungle en passant par la plage, les montagnes et beaucoup d'autres lieux plus merveilleux les uns que les autres de l'île. Wendy repensait à tout ce qu'ils avaient fait... c'était aussi ce qu'elle venait faire ici dans ses rêves. Mais ces rêves étaient bien loin désormais, et, assise sur un tronc d'arbre couché, Wendy regardait fixement le sol, ignorant les garçons dansant autour du feu. Elle vit alors une assiette en bois pleine de nourriture se poser juste sous ses yeux, leva la tête et vit Pan. Il ne souriait pas comme d'habitude, et n'avait pas l'air enthousiaste. On aurait dit que quelque chose le gênait, ce qui attisa la curiosité de la jeune fille. Il s'assit sur le tronc à côté d'elle, et regarda les garçons danser. Quand à Wendy, elle ne détacha pas ses yeux de lui.

« Tu ne t'amuses pas », lui lança-t-il simplement.

« Comment pourrais-je ? Je suis ici parce que j'y suis obligée. », répliqua-t-elle.

Un petit sourire en coin se dessina sur les lèvres de Pan. Bien sûr, il était fier, comme toujours. Wendy leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je t'ai dit un jour ne pas vouloir de toi ici. Je n'ai pas changé d'avis. ».

« Alors pourquoi me forcer à rester ? » demanda-t-elle en haussant un peu la voix.

« Parce que depuis quelques temps », répondit-il avec calme, « les garçons perdus... eh bien, ils n'étaient pas comme d'habitude. Certains d'entre eux m'ont parlé de leur envie d'avoir des parents, un mère pour s'occuper d'eux. ».

« Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu veux. », souffla-t-elle.

« Non. Ils ne le savent peut-être pas, mais je leur rends service ».

Wendy regarda le sol de nouveau. Elle ne revenait pas de l'égoïsme de Pan, même si lui-même ne s'en rendait pas compte. Auparavant, elle le pensait généreux, accueillant les pauvres enfants sans personne pour s'occuper d'eux. Mais plus le temps passait, plus elle commençait à comprendre qui il était réellement.

« Peu importe ce qu'ils attendent d'une mère, Wendy », reprit-il en se levant, « tu devras faire l'affaire ».

Il partit ensuite vers les autres garçons. Wendy prit sa tête dans ses mains. Elle voulait tellement rentrer chez elle... et ne pouvait s'arrêter de penser à John et Michael. Elle espérait qu'ils allaient bien. Elle regarda l'assiette, et la repoussa. Cette conversation avec Pan lui avait coupé l'appétit. Elle sursauta alors lorsqu'elle entendit un petit cri de douleur. Elle se leva et regarda ce qu'il se passait : un garçon était au sol et pleurait en tenant sa main. Quant aux autres, ils le regardaient sans rien faire. Wendy aperçut un regard étrange de Pan... bien sûr, il attendait de voir comment elle allait agir. Sur le moment, ignorer lui parut être une excellente option. Elle désobéissait à Pan, tous se rendaient compte qu'elle n'était pas la mère qu'il leur fallait, et elle et ses frères étaient renvoyés chez eux. Mais voir le garçon se tordre de douleur, pleurer... non, elle ne pouvait pas le supporter, elle n'était pas comme ça. Elle se précipita vers lui.

« Ça va aller, ça va aller, fais-moi voir », lui dit-elle calmement d'un ton rassurant.

Le garçon sembla s'apaiser un peu, et lui tendit sa main en sang. Wendy vit à peine plus loin une épée, dont le bout était également couvert de sang. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre qu'il s'était blessé avec... décidément, elle trouvait vraiment les jeux de Neverland complètement stupides, et bien trop dangereux. Elle regarda de plus près la blessure du garçon, qui ne cessait de saigner. Mais elle n'était pas docteur, et ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Elle déchira un bout du bas de sa robe, l'enroula autour de sa main en serrant suffisamment pour stopper le saignement. Puis, machinalement, elle déposa un baiser sur sa main. C'était une habitude qu'elle avait prit avec ses frères lorsqu'ils se blessaient, elle leur disait qu'un baiser permettait à la blessure de guérir plus vite. Le garçon perdu, qui la regardait faire depuis le début, s'était arrêté de pleurer et ne détachait pas son regard de la jeune fille. Puis soudain, il se jeta dans ses bras. Wendy était surprise et plutôt gênée, mais se laissa faire.

« Tu m'as sauvé la vie », lui dit-il.

« Tu exagères peut-être un peu... », répondit-elle en riant.

Il détacha son étreinte, lui lança un grand sourire et se leva.

« Alors, la fête est déjà finie ? » lança-t-il bien fort.

Les autres enfants hurlèrent d'enthousiasme, et tous se remirent à danser, chanter, s'amuser. Wendy ne put s'empêcher un petit sourire avant de s'asseoir de nouveau sur son tronc d'arbre. Elle vit l'assiette qu'elle avait repoussée, et se rendit compte qu'en fait, elle mourrait de faim. Elle mangea rapidement, et quand elle eut fini, Pan vint la voir. Il se plaça juste devant elle et lui tendit la main, Wendy la saisit se leva. Il lui fit ensuite signe de le suivre... la jeune fille pensa de suite que le garçon la ramenait dans sa cage pour la nuit. Pourtant, au bout d'à peine quelques minutes seulement, ils étaient arrivés, et ce n'était pas vers les cages. Wendy observa les alentours, et au premier abord ne vit rien d'autre que de la jungle, comme partout sur cette île. Pan se posta un peu plus loin, et lui désigna le sol de ses mains... Wendy avança donc et vit par terre un petit lit, correctement fait avec des draps blancs, une épaisse couverture rose et un oreiller.

« Les garçons ont préparé ça pour leur... mère », lui expliqua Pan.

Bizarrement, Wendy était en quelque sorte émerveillée. Ces garçons avaient fait tout ça pour elle... mais bien sûr, elle ne voulait pas montrer à quel point elle trouvait cela adorable.

« Eh bien, ça ne pourra pas être pire que dormir dans une cage », déclara-t-elle d'un ton froid.

Elle s'assit sur le lit, et regarda à nouveau Pan. Lui, n'avait pas cessé de la fixer, ce qui la mettait un peu mal à l'aise. De plus, il avait toujours cet insupportable sourire aux lèvres...

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? », demanda-t-elle finalement.

« Rien, rien du tout. Content que ça te plaise. », dit-il avant de s'éloigner.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que ça me plaisait. ».

Pan s'arrêta, et même de dos, Wendy devinait son sourire persistant.

« C'est vrai, tu ne l'as pas dit. », répondit-il avant de disparaître pour de bon.


	4. Chapter 4

Wendy dormait paisiblement dans son petit lit douillet, d'un sommeil sans rêve. Comment pouvait-elle rêver ? Elle se trouvait déjà dans le lieu du rêve et de l'imagination de tous les enfants. Et jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'un jour, elle voudrait à tout prix quitter cette endroit. Amusant en rêve, dangereux dans la réalité. Voilà ce qu'était Neverland.

La jeune fille se réveilla brusquement, et pour cause : trois garçons perdus étaient venus la secouer et lui hurler dans les oreilles.

« Que... quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Wendy encore toute endormie.

« On va au Grand Pic aujourd'hui, c'est Peter qui l'a dit ! » lui répondit un des garçons, tout excité.

Wendy ne trouvait déjà pas le nom très rassurant... mais elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait les suivre. Elle s'assit sur son lit et vit une assiette d'œufs juste à côté, son petit-déjeuner. Les garçons lui demandèrent de venir au camp après avoir fini, et s'en allèrent. C'était l'occasion ou jamais. Une fois assurée qu'ils étaient loin, elle courut aussi vite qu'elle put, tentant de se rappeler où se trouvaient ses frères. Tout se ressemblait dans cette jungle, heureusement, elle avait tout observé avec précaution lorsque les garçons l'avaient emmenée au camp de Pan. Elle parvint donc à retracer le chemin inverse, et se retrouva sous les cages. Elle préféra ne pas appeler ses frères, trop effrayée par l'idée que quelqu'un puisse l'entendre. Elle se dirigea vers les cordes maintenant les cages, et alors qu'elle courait, toujours l'assiette à la main qu'elle réservait pour John et Micheal, elle heurta quelque chose qui la fit se stopper net, et même fit tomber l'assiette à terre. Ce quelque chose... c'était Pan. Il était arrivé face à elle, venu de nulle part. Pour sûr, il aimait soigner ses entrées...

« Tu... tu m'as suivie », lui dit Wendy essoufflée par sa course folle.

« Je n'ai pas eu besoin. ».

Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide ? Bien sûr, Pan savait ce qu'elle comptait faire. Il contrôlait l'île entière, rien de ce qui se passait ici ne pouvait lui échapper... de toute manière, Wendy elle-même ne savait pas trop à quoi elle s'attendait. Si Pan n'était pas venu, elle aurait libéré ses frères des cages et après ? Ils n'auraient pas pu s'évader, dans tous les cas.

« Si tu savais que j'allais venir... pourquoi m'avoir laissé faire ? ».

« C'était un test », répondit-il.

Wendy était paralysée par la peur. Elle le savait, Pan n'aimait pas que l'on triche. Elle n'avait pas respecter les règles du jeu en tentant de s'enfuir, et sa sentence allait sans doute être terrible...

« Félicitations, tu l'as réussi avec brio » poursuivit-il au grand étonnement de la jeune fille.

« Vraiment ? »

« Bien sûr. Tu as réussi à ne pas te perdre dans cette jungle immense, et tu es arrivée juste où tu voulais en un rien de temps. Maintenant suis-moi, les garçons nous attendent au Pic ».

Wendy suivit sans rien dire, jetant un dernier regard aux cages suspendues. Décidément, elle ne comprendrait jamais Peter Pan, et ce qu'il veut. En route, tous deux restèrent silencieux. Wendy n'osait plus rien dire de toute manière. Ce fut donc Pan qui brisa le silence lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin au fameux Grand Pic. Il s'agissait tout simplement là de ce que son nom indiquait, mais la blondinette ne s'attendait tout de même pas à une telle hauteur. Si sa mère la voyait jouant par ici... elle aurait sans doute la peur de sa vie, pensa Wendy. Celle-ci resta donc un peu à l'écart, ne préférant pas trop s'approcher du bord de la falaise. Elle admirait la vue splendide que donnait cet endroit sur la mer calme et le ciel bleu étincelant. Quant aux garçons, ils couraient comme des fous, riant et se battant par moments. Néanmoins, toujours en s'amusant.

Wendy avait remarqué depuis le début que Pan n'était pas là, elle se demandait pourquoi. Mais bizarrement, elle aurait en fait aimé qu'il soit présent. Elle ne se sentait pas bien, à être ici avec tous ces garçons perdus près d'un gouffre immense, sachant que si quelque chose arrivait, il n'était pas là pour pouvoir faire quelque chose... c'était en quelque sorte comme sauter dans le vide sans rien pour la rattraper.

« Wendy, viens jouer avec nous ! » lui cria l'un des garçons, la tirant de ses pensées.

« Euh, je... non, merci mais je ne préfère pas ».

Devant l'insistance du garçon, et tous ces regards suppliants se tournant soudain vers elle, elle se sentit obligée. Elle se leva donc, et alla les rejoindre. Mais plus elle avançait de l'énorme trou, plus elle se sentait mal, elle avait le vertige.

« Alors... à quoi vous jouer ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton qui ne voulait rien laisser paraître, mais malgré tout la voix un peu tremblante.

« On a qu'à jouer au loup » proposa l'un des garçons.

Les autres approuvèrent, et Wendy prit une grande inspiration. Quelle idée de jouer à un jeu pareil au bord d'une falaise ? Il n'y avait vraiment qu'à un endroit comme Neverland où l'on pouvait faire quelque chose d'aussi fou. Le garçon qui avait proposé le jeu décréta subitement qu'il était le loup, et se précipita vers Wendy pour la toucher. Celle-ci, surprise, recula, et il suffit que le garçon la frôle à peine... pour qu'elle ne tombe du pic.

Elle tombait, tombait, tombait... elle sentait le vent fouetter son dos, le ciel s'éloigner peu à peu. Elle aperçut les garçons se pencher au bord du trou pour regarder. Elle ne cessait de hurler, même si elle savait pertinemment que cela ne changerait rien. La chute semblait interminable. Wendy avait bien vu sur quoi elle atterrirait : d'énormes rochers tranchants. Elle ferma les yeux, pensa à ses frères, ses parents... et à Baelfire aussi. Il s'était sacrifié pour eux, et voilà qu'elle allait mourir pour avoir tenté de le sauver à son tour.

C'est alors que sa chute s'arrêta net. Étrange, elle n'avait pas eu mal. Peut-être que la mort, ce n'était pas si terrible que ça finalement. Elle ouvrit un œil avec précaution, comme si le diable en personne allait se trouver en face d'elle. En réalité, elle vit ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus : Peter Pan.

Pourtant, en cet instant même, il s'apparaissait plus à un ange. Wendy regarda mieux ce qu'il se passait. Elle voyait toujours le ciel au dessus d'elle, et se trouvait en fait dans les bras de Pan. Elle jeta un œil en bas : elle n'était qu'à quelques mètres des rochers. Cette vision lui fit tellement peur qu'instinctivement, elle se serra un peu plus contre Pan. Celui-ci s'envola, la ramena en haut de la falaise, et Wendy ferma les yeux le temps du vol, toujours effrayée. Une fois là, il l'allongea par terre, comme s'il avait deviné qu'après ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle ne parviendrait par à tenir debout. La jeune fille osa finalement ouvrir les yeux de nouveau et le vit, accroupi au dessus d'elle, sentit sa main sur sa joue. Elle le voyait ainsi pour la toute première fois. Cette expression sur son visage... oui, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle la voyait, c'était de l'inquiétude. Il paraissait également plus innocent, plus réel, en fait. Il n'était plus le maître de Neverland, il n'était plus puissant. Il n'était qu'un garçon. Et il était inquiet pour elle. Cette idée la faisait sourire, elle ignorait pourquoi.

Elle posa sa main sur celle de Peter, qui retira instantanément la sienne. Il se leva un peu brusquement, et toute la douceur sur son visage quelques secondes plus tôt s'envola pour laisser place à un air dur, froid et distant. Il se retourna et commença à partir.

« Assurez-vous qu'elle aille bien, et dégagez d'ici. On rentre. » ordonna-t-il aux garçons.

Wendy, qui était encore toute chamboulée, n'eut même pas le courage de se lever, et se laissa porter jusqu'à son petit lit dans la jungle, près du camp qui une fois de plus, avait changé d'endroit. Une fois confortablement installée, elle s'endormit. Elle pensait à Peter... Aujourd'hui, il avait semblé différent. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il l'était.

Elle n'avait pas dormi une heure qu'elle commençait déjà à se réveiller. Elle n'était pas tranquille, se sentait observée. Alors elle entrouvrit un œil, et le vit, assis au pied du lit, la regardant.

« Peter... », murmura-t-elle.

Elle avait à peine cligner des yeux en se levant, que le garçon avait déjà disparu. Avait-il au moins été là ? Peut-être se l'était-elle imaginé... ou peut-être était-il bien là, à veiller sur elle. Elle ne le saurait sans doute jamais.


	5. Chapter 5

Les garçons couraient sur la plage, au bord de la mer déchainée. C'était la première fois que Wendy voyait la mer de Neverland ainsi, jusque là elle avait toujours été très calme. Le temps lui-même ne ressemblait pas à celui habituel, des nuages étaient présents dans le ciel et le vent soufflait de plus en plus fort. La jeune fille tremblotait, il faisait froid et elle n'était vêtue que d'une simple robe. Elle sursauta légèrement en sentant une couverture se poser sur ses épaules, et tourna la tête. Elle se trouva nez-à-nez avec Peter. Celui-ci la regarda quelques secondes dans les yeux avant de partir rejoindre les garçons. Mais Wendy ne voulait pas le laisser partir. Elle se sentait seule, et pensait aux évènements de la veille, à ce moment où il lui avait sauvé la vie.

Elle se leva et courut pour le rattraper. Elle posa une main sur son épaule et il se retourna instantanément, dégageant sa main au passage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton glacial qui perturba Wendy.

« J'ai... je voulais juste te dire... merci. Tu m'as sauvée hier, j'allais m'écraser sur ses rochers et... ».

« … et tu ne l'as pas fait ».

La petite blonde dût se contenter de cela, puisque Peter partit juste après cette réponse. Elle le regarda s'éloigner sans rien dire, sans bouger. Elle s'assit par terre sur le sable et se serra un peu plus dans sa couverture. Elle jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil à Peter : il parlait avec ce garçon, grand, blond, avec une cicatrice sur le visage. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle les voyait discuter tous les deux, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander à chaque fois de quoi ils pouvaient bien parler. Alors, dès que Peter fut parti, Wendy se releva et se dirigea vers ce mystérieux garçon qui gardait toujours un capuchon sur sa tête. Celui-ci s'assit un peu plus loin sur un rocher, Wendy le suivit. Elle se posa à côté de lui, s'attendit à ce qu'il réagisse, mais il regardait la mer, stoïque.

« Euh... bonjour », lui lança simplement la jeune fille.

« Bonjour » répondit-il, toujours sans bouger.

Wendy n'était pas habituée à discuter avec quelqu'un qui ne la regardait pas lorsqu'elle parlait, sa mère aurait trouvé ça affreusement malpoli. Mais elle passa au dessus de ça et reprit :

« Je m'appelle Wendy ».

« Je sais ».

Elle ne put s'empêcher un petit rire nerveux. Habituellement, lorsqu'on se présentait, la personne en face faisait de même. Décidément, personne ne connaissait les bonnes manières sur cette île. Wendy commençait à comprendre ce que signifiait vraiment une vie à Neverland... une vie sans adultes, et donc sans aucune règle. Cela paraissait être un véritable paradis, et voilà où elle en était maintenant.

« Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi il fait si mauvais ? Avant, quand je venais à Neverland dans mes rêves ou même depuis que je suis ici il a toujours fait beau. Enfin, tout paraissait bizarrement... ».

« Serein ».

« Oui, absolument » répondit Wendy surprise que le garçon ait trouvé précisément le mot qu'elle cherchait. « Mais c'est étrange à dire pour parler du temps ».

« Alors peut-être que ce n'est pas vraiment du temps que nous parlons ».

Wendy fronça les sourcils. Elle ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir. Elle regarda à son tour en direction de la plage où les garçons continuaient de courir et crier. Ils n'avaient pas l'air préoccupés plus que ça par le changement soudain de météo.

« Si nous ne parlons pas du temps, de quoi parlons-nous ? » demanda la jeune fille.

Le garçon ne dit rien quelques secondes puis tourna enfin la tête vers Wendy pour la fixer droit dans les yeux. Celle-ci commençait déjà à regretter qu'il se soit finalement décidé à la regarder.

« C'est le truc avec cette île. Tout le monde aime venir la voir, la visiter, y jouer, être émerveillée par ce qu'elle a à offrir... mais personne ne cherche à comprendre vraiment. Neverland a ses secrets. Tout comme lui ».

Wendy comprit immédiatement qu'il parlait de Peter. Un million de questions se bousculèrent alors soudainement dans sa tête. Peter Pan avait des secrets, ça, elle en était certaine depuis longtemps déjà. Mais quels étaient-ils ? Quel était le lien entre lui et l'île ? Que faisait-il durant ces longues absences répétées ? Pourquoi le camp changeait-il d'endroit tous les soirs ou presque ? Et au final, comment Peter était-il arrivé ici et depuis combien de temps ? Avant, tout ceci ne l'importait guère, elle était bien trop préoccupée par Baelfire, ses frères et tout le reste. Mais maintenant, elle voulait savoir. Tout savoir.

« Et toi... est-ce que tu connais ses secrets ? » demanda-t-elle timidement.

« Peut-être ».

Elle attendit la suite, mais elle ne vint jamais. Le garçon se leva, fit quelques pas et se retourna.

« Je m'appelle Felix », déclara-t-il avant de repartir.

Wendy était satisfaite qu'il lui ait finalement dit son nom, mais était perturbée par cette conversation. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle devrait rester ici, et cela l'insupportait de ne rien savoir de ce lieu. Elle était de nature curieuse dans la vie, toujours à poser des questions à tout le monde, à vouloir découvrir comment tout fonctionnait, un trait de caractère qui avait toujours ravi son père. Elle aimait savoir, et il aimait lui apprendre. Wendy aurait aimé qu'il soit là à ce moment, qu'il lui dise ce qu'il pensait de tout ça. En fait, elle voulait que ses deux parents soient là. Ils leur manquaient terriblement... Elle pensa aux garçons perdus avec un pincement au cœur. Eux n'avaient jamais vraiment eu de famille avant Peter. Et celui-ci n'était peut-être pas exactement ce qu'on pouvait appeler la famille idéale.

« On rentre, Wendy » lança la voix froide Peter dans le dos de la jeune fille.

Elle ne répondit même pas, se pinça les lèvres et passa devant lui sans même le regarder. Elle était fâchée contre lui. Si elle ne pouvait pas voir ses parents, c'était de sa faute. Si ses frères étaient dans des cages, c'était de sa faute aussi. Certes, il lui avait sauvé la vie, mais elle n'aurait jamais été mise en danger sans lui. Quand elle pensait que quelques minutes plus tôt, elle voulait le remercier... Depuis le début, c'était lui, lui qui les avait séparé de Baelfire, qui avait provoqué tout ça.

Elle marchait en regardant droit devant elle, s'enfonça dans la jungle en écartant les branches sur son passage d'un air décidé. Mais elle dût s'arrêter net quand Peter apparut devant elle, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ? » demanda-t-il comme si de rien n'était.

« Ce qu'il me prend ? Ce qu'il... ME prend ?! »

Wendy bouillonnait de l'intérieur. Elle était du genre patiente, compréhensive, pacifiste, mais là c'en était trop, même pour elle.

« C'est toi qui... c'est toi. Tout vient de toi, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de... ».

Elle poussa un long soupir. Peter sourit plus largement et leva un sourcil comme il savait si bien le faire.

« Regarde autour de toi Wendy. Est-ce que tu reconnais cet endroit ? ».

« Je... non » avoua-t-elle après avoir examiner les alentours.

« Donc... à cause de ta petite crise, tu nous as perdu au milieu d'une jungle immense ».

« Nous ne sommes pas perdus, puisque tu es là monsieur le sauveur » répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

« Tu es sûre de ça ? » demanda-t-il avant de disparaître.

Le souffle de Wendy se coupa. Non... il ne pouvait pas disparaître comme ça. Il faisait sombre ici, elle était seule au milieu de nulle part et elle n'avait aucune idée du chemin à prendre. Elle paniqua quelques instants en hurlant à l'aide avant de prendre une grande inspiration. S'il y avait bien une chose dont elle était sûre, c'est que paniquer n'avait jamais mené à rien. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse de manière posée. Elle se retourna et regarda le chemin derrière elle. Il fallait qu'elle arrive à retourner sur la plage. Elle avança à pas lents et avec précaution, se laissant guider par les petits détails qu'elle remarquait : les branches qu'elle avait cassées, ou encore les quelques traces de pas qu'elle avait laissé. Mais trouver ces indices était loin d'être évident, et il lui fallu presque une heure pour enfin retourner sur la plage où les garçons avaient déjà déserté.

Elle alla s'asseoir tout au bord de la mer, laissant l'eau mouiller ses pieds. Elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire, même si elle essayait de trouver le camp de Peter, il avait sans doute déjà changer de place.

« Une fois de plus, je suis impressionné ».

Wendy ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner. Encore cette voix arrogante, agaçante, celle de Peter.

« C'était encore un de tes stupides tests ? Tu peux me dire à quoi ça te sert à la fin ? ».

« J'aime savoir à qui j'ai à faire, c'est tout ».

Il se plaça derrière elle, posa ses mains sur ses épaules et lui souffla :

« En ce qui te concerne, Wendy... je pense que tu es une grande aventurière, tu es née pour jouer, c'est certain... tu sais, j'ai fait la même chose aux garçons. Je les ai laissé s'enfoncer dans la jungle, ils se croyaient en sécurité puisqu'ils m'avaient. Et ensuite, je suis parti ».

Wendy n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Pauvres garçons... les laisser seuls ainsi, sûrement morts de trouille, tout ça pour jouer avec eux, pour soit-disant les tester. Il n'y avait bien que quelqu'un comme Peter Pan pour faire ça.

« Ils ont tous fait la même chose », poursuivit-il. « Ils ont couru aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient, droit devant eux, en criant à l'aide et en pleurant ».

Peter disait tout cela sur un ton qui déplaisait grandement à la jeune fille. Il n'y avait aucune compassion dans sa voix, rien qui ne laissait transparaitre un semblant d'émotion, de culpabilité pour ce qu'il avait fait. Seulement de la fierté, et un air supérieur.

Wendy se retourna brusquement, et fut surprise par la distance entre elle et Peter. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il s'était rapproché à ce point... leurs fronts se touchaient presque. Elle était quelque peu intimidée, tout d'abord parce qu'elle savait de quoi il était capable, ses grands pouvoirs, et n'était pas rassurée par cette proximité. Mais bizarrement... il y avait autre chose. Autre chose qui la rendait nerveuse. Elle n'aurait su dire de quoi il s'agissait.

Cependant, elle ne laissa rien paraître et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

« Tu es un monstre » lui lança-t-elle, glaciale.

« Et toi, tu es la première à avoir réussi tous mes tests jusque là » répondit-il en souriant.

« Dis-moi... Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi il fait ce temps ? »

Peter sembla surpris par cette question totalement inattendue, ce qui était l'effet recherché par Wendy. Il la regarda encore quelques secondes avec une légère perplexité qu'il tentait de cacher avant de se lever. Puis il reprit un air plus distant.

« J'en ai assez de cette plage. Cette fois on rentre, vraiment ».


End file.
